Prior to the background of the invention being set forth, it may be helpful to set forth definitions of certain terms that will be used hereinafter.
The term ‘near eye display’ as used herein is defined as devices which include augmented reality or virtual reality glasses and wearable projected displays.
The term ‘field of view’ as used herein is defined as the extent of the observable world that is seen at any given moment by a user or a sensor.
The term ‘Augmented Reality’ (AR) as used herein is defined as a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or any other data.
The term ‘Virtual Reality’ (VR) as used herein is defined as a computer-simulated environment that can simulate physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. Virtual reality could recreate sensory experiences, including virtual taste, sight, smell, sound, touch, and the like.
Many devices use wearable displays for presenting information in front of the user in everyday activities. An example of such a device is the augmented reality (AR) glasses which positions a screen in front of the user's eye to display an additional layer of information and content. Although the information displayed is diverse and may hold various content categories and flexible graphical user interface, there is no convenient and flexible way for controlling the content displayed.
Another aspect that restricts the functional ability to control the presented content is that it is displayed directly to the user's eye. In this case, actual touch interfaces are not an option for control, creating a need for separating the actual controlling area from the display while maintaining the extended abilities of touch control.
In addition, portable devices, such as near-eye display devices are limited in terms of the acceptable power consumption and weight allowed for the device components. Therefore, using available gestures capturing technologies, based on an IR illumination source and an additional IR sensor is not practical due to the incremental weight and power consumption.